


Call and Response (podfic)

by shinymathom



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinymathom/pseuds/shinymathom
Summary: “And when did you know you loved me?” Aziraphale asks because it’s his turn.A game of reciprocity; call and response.in a quiet bedroom, words can be given the reverence they deserve.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Call and Response (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [call and response](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475623) by [elizabethelizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethelizabeth/pseuds/elizabethelizabeth). 



I'd like to say a huge thank you to elizabethelizabeth for letting me record this gorgeous bit of fluff! I fell in love with how soft, sweet, and alliterative it is and I'm so happy to share my rendition with all of you.

You can find it [here on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/shinymathom/episodes/Call-and-Response-by-elizabethelizabeth-ehdp7c) or [here to download.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qAZK6TaAuTAbIl3VrxsneUUN_oVoU4ZI/view?usp=drivesdk)

Happy listening!


End file.
